Fred On The 4th
Fred on the 4th is the 4th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on July 3, 2007 (Later reuploaded on April 30, 2008). Description Fred celebrates the 4th of July by lighting fireworks and doing other fun stuff. Synopsis Fred celebrates the Fourth of July by lighting fireworks. Plot In the beginning of the video, Fred is sitting out on his front yard. He shows his mom's car, a white pick up truck. He then sings about the Fourth of July, and how on the Fourth, people get to play with fire. Fred then says that the reason why he is outside is because he wet his bed, and that his mom would not let him inside until he stopped wetting his bed. Fred says that he is about to light fireworks. He then cuts to a shot of Sparky, but Sparky begins to walk away shortly after. Fred comments on that Sparky is camera shy. Fred lights his first firework, an "Egg Laying Hen." The firework is lack luster, but Fred still becomes scared of fireworks, saying that he had earlier lit a tank firework that ended up becoming a real tank. He then lights another called a "Parachute," which is a firework that fires off a little parachute that the user is supposed to catch. The parachute ends up in a neighbor's yard. Fred says that the neighbors do not like the Figglehorn family, and have even gone as far as to threaten Fred with a shotgun. Other neighbors begin lighting fireworks, distressing Fred with the loud noises. Fred mentions that he has problems with socializing, and that kids often bully him, calling his mom a "loser." With the loud noises aggravating Fred, Fred retreats to a secret room in his basement. He ends the episode wishing his viewers a good Fourth of July. Transcript Fred: Hi, it's Fred. And I'm in my front yard, there's my mom's car right there. (moves the camera showing his mom's truck then he moves the camera back to Fred) Fred: That's my mom's car. Pretty nice. (singing) 4th of July is the best day! And the year! It is all makes you so happy 'cause you got to play with fire! You got to play with fire! (speaking) Okay. Well, it's the 4th of July, so I'm really... the happy and stuff mom bought like all those really big fireworks, they're like really big. If you're wondering why I'm not inside right now, it's because last night, I had an accident in my bed. My mom said that I can't come back into the house until I don't have back accidents anymore. Because she can't afford pull-ups. It's not her fault, she can't afford pull-ups. Just don't judge me, okay? Okay. Well I think I'm gonna like light some of those fireworks now. If you're not used to like flashing strop lights and sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet fireworks, then you should probably stop watching this video now because you might pass out from uh, excitement. (screen cuts to Fred's dog, Sparky gets up from the grass, shakes himself, then he walks off the camera as he walks behind the bush, Fred moves the camera to himself) Fred: He got embarrassed because he doesn't like being on the camera. He told me that he was camera shy. And that, he doesn't want to be in the videos. Sparky doesn't want to be in the videos anymore. (screen cuts as he went in the garage) Fred: Okay. Well, this is one of the fireworks my mom got me. It's called a hen laying egg and you'll light the wick, and like, it ill go blast in and start flying stuff. Yeah. I hope it ill do that. (Fred puts the hen firework down on the ground, lights it up with a blow torch, then he runs away the hen starts) Fred: (offscreen, shocked) Oh my God! No! No, don't make it blow! Don't make it blow! (firework squeals, the sparks coming out from the back of the hen, Fred breaths) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: You got to a mit. I thought it was... that was just... (sadly) I don't want it to light you anymore, okay? Earlier, I lid one of those tanks, but like the firework, and then that I lid it. And it turned into a real tank, and went like blowing down people's houses. I'm just like, "Am I wanna caused all of this?" And my mom was like, "It's causing people being stressed." I just don't want to be that type of person, okay? (softly) Okay. I'll light up one more. It's a parachute, and I try to catch the parachute after it falls out of the same, and... you catch the parachute. (Fred puts the parachute firework down on the ground, lights up the parachute on the side with a blow torch, then he runs away as the parachute starts) Fred: (offscreen, shocked) Oh my God! It's gonna blow! It's gonna blow! (the parachute pops up the red part on the top, then it pops toward Fred's neighbor's yard) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: The parachute went into my neighbor's yard and... my neighbors don't really like my family, so I just can't go get the parachute. It was went into their yard. And last time, I tried doing it into their yard, it went like bought these shotguns, and they were like, "Shoo! You get out of my yard or I'll shoo!" And I was just like, "I'll get out, okay? Just shut up! Seriously!" You don't yell at people like that. This isn't... this is the real world. (walks outside) My neighbors are lighting up fireworks again and they know that I don't like fireworks! But they're still lighting them off of them. Get it? (fireworks squeals as the Fred's neighbors lighted them up as Fred covers his ears because of it) Fred: (wipes the tears from his eyes) They're lighting up frickin' bombs over there. They're bombs! Swear, they are not fireworks, they're bombs. They're down right bombs! (fireworks stops squealing) Fred: Seriously? I just can't stand people anymore. People yell at me, they... they talk to me, I mean they know I don't want to talk to people! I'm so swear retarted! All these kids came up telling me like, "Your mom's a loser! Your mom's a loser! Your mom's a loser!" (in slow motion) "Your mom's a loser!" (back to normal motion) (screen cuts to Fred back in the garage, fireworks squeals again, Fred covers his ears and wipes the tears from his eyes) Fred: This isn't fun anymore. I'm just gonna go with my basement, in my storage room, in the very corner, there's this little latch, it lift up the latch in the corner over the kennel, and then there's like this little like, trap door, it's slide down that were on this little parachute thing, and then they're in like this one room, it's like a secret room. Nobody knows that it besides me. And that's why I'm gonna go! Bye! (fireworks stops squealing) Fred: Bye. Um, I just really hope you all have a great 4th of July, I hope it stays and I hope nobody likes bombs in our neighborhood, and yeah. Just have fun, and they're all be good, okay? They're all be good. I promise you. (Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Sparky Trivia * Second appearance of Sparky. * Coincidentally, this is Fred's 4th episode aired, and the episode involves the 4th of July. * This episode reveals that Fred is bullied by neighborhood children. Category:Videos